Love Of Corpses
by XxKitsuu-omega16xX
Summary: The year is 1917 in the city of London. Its 30 years later after the anime and things are different. A girl with a past she wishes to hide takes up the apprenticeship of being the undertaker and soon realizes that everything isnt as she thought. [MAJOR HOLD: Not sure when it will be done.]
1. Prologue

**AN: Hehe I had to write this, my black butler story. Sorry bout not continuing my Elfen Lied story. I just wasnt feeling it so I am leaving it be for now. Well I hope every one likes this as much as I enjoyed writing it. R&R :)  
><strong>

**Disclamer: I do not own black butler, but I own this story idea. I own the characters that I make up in this story as well :)**

* * *

><p>"Now remember, the best way to creep people out is to make jokes involving corpses," My master paused, and smiled his creepy 'I'm-going-to-rape-you' smile then continued. "and you will freak people out…wait. I lost my place." His smile diminished for only a short second before reappearing. "Oh well! Hehehehe." He cackled before he turned away from me. The motion of his turning caused his long-almost-touching the floor, grayish silver hair to say with his petite body. My master was wearing robed that looked to be 2 sizes too big for his as well.<p>

"Master, I swear sometimes I worry about you." I said shaking my burgundy, shoulder-length, and curly haired head.

"Well, all I can say my dear is that I'm one hell of an Undertaker." He then cackled again as he worked on the corpse in front of him. He wore a strange top hat that never seemed to fall off his head. In the 5 years I have worked for Mr. Undertaker I have seen some pretty gnarly stuff, from decapitated bodies to mauled ones and everything in between.

Over the years I had gained to get use to my master's unique personality. I had never met someone like him until I took on the duty of being his apprentice. I still remember the day I stumbled in to his place like it was yesterday.

~o.0~

_The rain kept getting harder and harder as I ran down the streets of London. I bumped into random people, which caused a comment or two from them, but I didn't pay them any mind. The only thing that was rushing through my head was getting as far from that house as possible. I couldn't look back now, not after what had happened in that house. The images of a knife and blood scattered through my head as I panted from running all day. The day slowly turned to night, but I still ran. Rain continued to pelt me as I continued down the road._

_ I stopped suddenly looking behind me, but saw nothing. I took an abrupt left and ran down an ally way, with nothing but the sounds of my buttoned up heels hitting the brick ground and my heavy breathing. I had to find a place to get out of the rain and fast. I had poor health since I was a child and could get sick very easily, but I couldn't stop now. My body screamed, begging me to stop running and to lay down but I pushed forward. The ally seemed to go on forever but that was short lived when I came to a sudden building. My sudden stop almost causes me to fall flat on my face but I was able to stop just in the nic of time. The building in front of me stood out like a sore thumb._

_ It was surrounded by Victorian houses on both sides, but it was made of light brown bricks. On the top of the building held a rectangle sign that had a gold border that outlined it and had a purple background and was laced with black bold words that read _Undertaker. _On top the sign had a white skull with what looked to be wings that were white as well._

_ My eyes then started to move down and I saw cobwebs scattered around the building, when I noticed a coffin lined up against the door. _

_I shuddered at the sight but decided to go in just to get out of the rain. The door squeaked at I pushed it open and made an echo through the inside of the building. I looked around and saw coffins scattered every where out linning the place. In the middle of the room was two coffins, one was open and held a body while the other was closed.__"Hello?" I chanted quite loud. I waited but no one responded. I said it once more when the closed coffin abruptly opened which caused me to jump. A man then slowly raised up and looked at me before smileing. He stepped out of the coffin and held his arms wide in a welcoming gesture. As he did this I scanned his appearance. He had long grey hair with a few braids throughout, which was worn so as to hide his eyes._

_His eyes were an unusual color, a bright yellow green. He had a noticeable scar across his face, neck, and left pinky finger and had long black fingernails. He wore all black, including an incredibly long, black top hat, and he wore a long, grey scarf across his chest, with it knotted by his hips. His voice took me out of my thoughts and back to reality, I shook my head mentaly before looking at him. _

_"I'm terribly sorry but what did you say?" I said kindly.  
>"Its no problem haha," The strange man cackled. "I said welcome to my shop how may I help you?"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) R&amp;R<strong>_  
><em>


	2. Rise of a new murder

**AN:Thank you to those who have reviewed they are very encouraging and helpful :) I am really likeing how this is going so far. **

**Disclamer:**I do not own black butler, but I own this story idea. I own the characters that I make up in this story as well :)****

* * *

><p>"Well, just what is my little lady doing?" Undertaker said smiling insanely.<br>"I'm not little, you crazy idiot!" I shouted as my master brought me back from my dream of the night I came into his care.

Many days had passed since then, and Undertaker has only asked me a few times where I was originally from. I have yet to tell him for many reasons that I have best keep to myself. Nightmares from that night still seem to haunt my dreams, but as the years have passed, they seem less…confusing. Just then hot breath could be felt on my ivory skin, which made me jump back a few inches hitting my back against an empty coffin. There stood in front of me, was my master only inches from my face. He was bending slightly so his eyes were eye-level with my pale gray orbs.

"Crazy doesn't even begin to describe me, my sweet Ann," Undertaker ginning like the mad man he was. "Tis makes this ol' brain of mine wonder. What is it that has the sweet Cassandra so deep in thought?" I felt his index and middle finger slide down my right cheek bone to my jaw line, causing chills to run up and down my spine.

What was wrong with me? This mad man has never had this effect on me before, or at least not this bad. I just stood there staring into his eyes memorized by how close he was.

We stood there like that for a few more minutes before he began to giggle that turned in to a full blown cackle and walked off back to working on the corpse once again. Curse that damn man, he is such a buffoon. My heart was still racing by the time I recovered from the incident that only happened not only a few seconds before. I glared at the back of his head before walking over to the table in the far right of the room to look over the notes about the victim. Nothing out of the ordinary, just another murder victim.

We have been getting lots of these dead bodies all with the same things happening to them. First was the decapination, then was the liver being removed and then finally they get cut on the chest with a L. Undertaker says he knows who is at hand, but he refuses to trust me with the information.

"Master?"

"Hmmm?" He answered.

"Why is it these murders seem to be similar to those of 30 years ago with Jack the Ripper?" I asked curiously.

"Now Ann, what makes you think they are just like those of 30 years ago hmmmm?" Undertaker cackled.

"Well the murders from back then involved the throat being slashed, and then the removal of the female's uterus. Then here on these bodies we have something similar, heads being hacked off, then removal of the liver. The only difference is that the ones of today are being marked with an L." I said connecting the lines as I went along.

He cackled. "Now that my little protégé is a really good connection," His smile was bigger then ever before and even creepier. "The other difference is that the insides of the bodies are painted black and white."

"Wait, what? Since when?" I shouted taken aback. He gestured for me to go to his side with a quick motion of his index finger causing the robe sleeve to fall to his elbow, exposing an oddly toned forearm. I walked over to him, making my buttoned up boot heels to click on the brick floor. My attire was that as my masters just my sleeves only went down to my wrist and was blue. Also instead of pant I wore a skirt that was black and was a few inches above my ankles. I strode easily over to my masters side by the headless corpse.

"Look here my apprentice," He ginned pointing a long black finger nail at the incision was made for the removal of the liver. He then pulled the flap of skin back exposing then innards of the male body. The body was only a day old so it had no smell, but that was not had shocked me. The insides were decorated with black and white, just like that of what my master had said. All the organs where either black or white, as my eyes scanned them I noticed something.

"Ummm, master the organs painted white make two letters," I said confused. "They make….a B and a W?"

The Undertaker then began to cackle and giggle that he fell to the floor laughing. He laughed so hard that I think the funeral house shook.

"Master, what is so funny?"

"Well you see you think this person is trying to mimic crimes as those of 30 years ago when Jack the Ripper was at large which my dear is hardly possible," He said wiping the tears from his eyes. "You see this is a new kind of murder that seems to have it out for males."

Just then the door to the building jingled and there walked in the masters favorite customer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, be looking forward to chapter 2 :)<strong>


	3. Inside the corpses body

**AN: So sorry for the long update. Was having a brain fart on how I should get the story up and started. But here it is R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I own only this story and the characters that I make up and not the anime or undertaker.**

* * *

><p>As the noblemen entered the shop, Undertaker looked up from our examination and greeted our customer, ginning in the presses.<p>

"Ah, well now isn't it my second favorite person, Ren." Undertaker giggled as he made his way over to the table near the door. He pulled out a jar of dog biscuits and started to munch on them, while he gestured Ren to come in. The blond shook his head as he watched the silver haired man swiftly go and sit on a closed coffin in on the opposite side of the shop. I swear we have more coffins in here then we do visitors, and Im surprised I haven't gone insane like my master just yet.

"Undertaker, I see you still have your beautiful apprentice with you. It seems she gets more beautiful each time I see her." Ren said looking at me and smileing his charming smile that makes me blush every time I see him.

"Oh stop , I am sure I am not that good looking." I said bashfully.

Undertaker started to giggle that then turned into a cackle that caused him to fall of the coffin and onto his back. After doing said motion cause the jar of dog biscutes fall along with him and making them scatter over the floor around him and on his chest. He ignored them and continued to laugh with aroused a weird look from both Ren, who toward over me, and I.

"Please Ren, if you are going to flirt make sure the woman knows that's what you are doing. Cassandra is so oblivious to flirting that she wouldn't recognize it if it hit her I n the face." Undertaker continued to cackle as he laid on the floor throwing the jar to the side and clutching his stomach. His snarky comment made my face turn crimson and put my hands on my hips. I then walked over to him and kicked him in his side, which made him laugh even harder. Damn him, and all of his crazy.

"Okay, you idiot you can stop now!" I shouted at him as I continued to stop on him which only made him laugh even more. With went on for, oh say twenty minutes until the shaggy blond cleared his throat.  
>"Um, I need some information. I am on a tight schedule so please stop acting like buffoons and tell me what I need." The man said kindly. Undertaker then sat up immediately and gave him a serious look.<p>

"What do you need Ren?" He asked.

"What can you tell me about these murders?"

My master's serious look diminished and in its place was his crazy smile again. "Alright, but on one condition."

Ren sighed and gave him a 'are-you-serious-look'. "You, my friend, have to make me laugh." Undertaker cackled as he sat up from where he laid on the floor and sat on the coffin once more. He cleared his throat, and looked at the male with a serious look. He gave him a look as if it say, 'I am waiting.'

Ren cleared his throat and straightened his posture and strutted over to the man on the coffin. He bent down and raised his hand and whispered quietly in my master's ear. A few minutes go by before he bursts out laughing and falling over once more.

I shook my head back and forth, what an idiot my master is. I just can't believe that I allowed him enter my life. Though since being here is far better than my life before the night 5 years ago. My life was hell then and those nights still haunt my every unconscious moment especially when I sleep. I try to ignore it the best I can, but all of the blood from that night still flashes threw my mind all the time.

"…..anything you want." Undertaker said, his voice bringing my out of my thoughts.

"Well as you know, there have been a lot of murders. We have no information on the bodies, and cannot find a connection between each murder case. I need to know what you both have discovered." Ren said seriously.

"Well…." I began.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Hehe, I love cliff hangers :3 if you want me to make the chapters longer then just let me know :D also tell me what you think of the new murder? R&amp;R<strong>


	4. Thinking Like A Killer

"My master and I think the murders from Jack the Ripper and and the murders now are connected in a way. The patterns are the same, but this time instead of it being females that get killed it is males instead." I finished.

Ren nodded his head, stood up and headed for the door. Before he left, he bowed to us and then closed the door. As the door slammed shut, Undertaker burst out laughing, and idea popped up in my head. "You know something else, don't you?" I turned and stared at him. He grinned madly, before nodded slowly. "Why, heehee, yes I do. But the question is, can you handle the knowledge I hold?" He laughed as he munched on his weird snacks.

I gave him a weird look, confused on what he meant by not handling the information he knew. Shaking my head I went to work some more, trying to find any more information on the body. Looking closely at the cuts, I noticed something odd. They were not cut wounds, but at the same time they were. The wounds were caused by something other than a knife. Not sure what type of weapon, I went over to the books and started to research, feeling my master's eyes on me.

"What did you find?" He asked with his creepy smile. I ignored him as I continued to look through the books. When suddenly, hot air could be felt on my neck. Chills ran down my spine as I turned, coming face to face with the Undertaker. He smiled wickedly and breathed in my face. "You heard me right?" He asked, his breath filling my nostrils. I coughed, stepping away from him, "Yes I did, I ignored you for a reason. I think I have a lead." 

He cackled as he turned to face me, "What is it that you think you have uncovered?" He asked curiously as we walked over in my direction.

"The wounds, they were not made by a knife, I am trying to figure out what the weapon was, if that can be found out, we may have our killer."

"I could easily tell you the weapon. It is a scythe." He cackled. I looked at the man dumbfounded.

"How...how did you know that?" I asked, closing the book, setting it back in its place and looking up at my master. His face formed a sly grin as he creeped his way over to me. He was so close that I swear I felt his breath on me, and it cause chills to run down my spin. What the heck! He never had that effect on me before, not EVER! What was going on with me?

"You see, I know who is doing the killings. I believe it is time that I show you my world." He said with his creepy smile plastered on his face. I was confused by this and wasn't sure just how to take this. Introduced me to his world? What did he mean by that? I truly believed by master was crazy at this point and I was under the care of a madman. But I had to admit, it was better than where I was five years ago and I wasn't going to deny that. I watched him slink away from me and let out another cackle as he picked up the spilt dog treats. "I truly wonder just how you will react when the truth is revealed my dear Cassandra." He said, with a serious look, a rare site to see.

"I am sure I can handle it ." I said as I pushed my auburn hair out of my face. I could handle a lot, he underestimated how well I could handle things. After what I have been through, it was a miracle I wasn't as mad as this man before me.


	5. Familiar Faces

Undertaker smiled at my comment. He smiled like an insane person as he walked near the corpse and looked down at the body. His eyes glanced up at me slyly, "I will put you up to the test then." He pulled back the skin once more before laughing, letting the skin fall back into place. I looked at him weirdly, he was being weird. "Master, just what are you hiding?" I asked starting to feel a bit of fear creep into my mind. He laughed once more.

"Why nothing my dear. I am just going to see if you can handle the truth that I hold." He answered my question and then stalked over to a table and picked up a pen. He scribbled down an address and handed me the paper. "Go to this address." I glanced down at it and almost fell over. "MASTER! This is the Phantomhive address!" He just smiled before he pushed me to the door and out of the building. "They will be expecting you." He then slammed the door on my butt. I shot daggers at the building before stalking off.

I walked for a few hours, walking around the big city and getting weird looks from the people around me. I couldn't blame them though; with my weird attire I would do the same thing. I eventually found what I was looking for, a taxi or more a cab. I smiled up at the coach, who happened to be an old man. He huffed in response and asked me, "Where to?" I told him the address on the paper and he looked shocked and shook his head, giving me a pity look. Weird. I just ignored it and got in the carriage and waited for us to arrive in front of the mansion. I exited and handed then money to the man and walked up to the front doors. I looked at the grand building in awe. I had heard about the place and how it was abandon for many years and just recently took up company again.

The two story building was decorated with plants, as Mother Nature took the building back as her own. The gold paint on the window ceils were chipping and some of the shingles were missing. I was confused, if the Phantomhive manor was empty then why did Undertaker send me here? I knocked on the front door and waited for someone to answer.

I waited for a good few minutes until a tall, handsome male adult with black hair and red eyes and greyish skin answered the door. He glanced down at me and smiled. The smile seemed to have a hidden meaning to it, like my master's smile. I looked at his attire which consisted of black trousers, a six button double-breasted tailcoat, and a vest. He had the Phantomhive crest on his shirt cuffs and on his tie. He also sported a pocket watch with a chain, and a chained silver lapel pin bearing the Phantomhive Crest.

"May I help you?" He asked in a deep voice as his white gloved hand held the door open. Okay, I was definitely confused. "Umm U-undertaker sent me." I wasn't sure what else I was supposed to say. Realization crossed his face as he stepped to the side and held his gloved hand into the manor and bowed. I entered the building wearily as I looked around the place and noticed the inside was much better looking. The entrance hall was astonishing as a grand staircase the split in two opposite directions stood before me. I looked around and noticed another male standing atop the stairs.

The male looked down at me with one blue eye as a black eye patch rested on the other. I couldn't get a clear look at his face as his navy blue hair hung in his face. He walked down the stairs and stood in front of me, wearing a blue almost black nobleman suit. The buttons on his shirt held the Phantomhive crest as well. I noticed that on his left thumb was a ring that had an ornate silver piece that held an emerald-cut deep-blue stone. On his other hand a gold seal, or signet, ring in the form of the Phantomhive family crest. He was a foot taller than me so he was looking down at me. He faced held a neutral look as I felt him scan me over.

"Sebastion, is this Cassandra?" He asked looking at the tall man. I guess that was the others name. The one known as Sebation closed the door and stood next the other man. I felt really un-comftorble, I shifted on my heels as I listened to them speak. "Yes milord, the one that Undertaker said would be arriving." He said, his voice holding respect for this man. He nodded his head and held out his hand, I grabbed it and shook. He then spoke after he suddenly kissed my hand and smiled. "My name is Ceil Phantomhive. It is an honor to meet such a lovely lady." I blushed as I bowed.

"The pleasure is mine, Lord Phantomhive. As you already know my name is Cassandra Ad-" I stopped and held back my last name. I couldn't as then my past would have most defiantly slam into me. I knew a high class family would defiantly know. Ceil noticed my stop and gave me a weird look, but left it alone. I notice him look at Sebastion and I know he noticed it too, I knew this was going to bite me in the butt. They signified for me to follow them and I did, we entered the room on my left. I think that it was the living room. Ceil sat down in a chair and told me to sit on the couch. I did so and felt very un-comftorble.

"Undertaker filled us in on the murders and we have an idea of who the killer is and you are going with us." Ceil said plainly. I leaned back in the chair, "You both are grown men, why do you need a nineteen year olds help? I would only get in the way." I said.

Ceil chuckled. "You are smarter then you appear, as I have said before Undertaker filled us both in. You want to know about what he has said to you, well we are going to show you. That is why you are here."

I groaned, Undertaker, of course this was his doing. He is going to test me and this is what he means. The madman is in for a world of hurt when I see him again. "Very well, when are we leaving and going to attack?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If things seem a bit confusing I am so sorry. Things will be explained soon :) And then the real story will begin. Let me know what you guys think so far ^-^**


	6. One Hell of A Butler

**Guess whose posted...posted again...dun na na na!**

**AN: I has posted a new chapter to my lovely LOC! I had gotten reinspired with my lovely story here. I was sitting in class one day on my lunch break and I was thinking to my self. 'How could I save my baby, but still keep it up just make it better at the same time?' Then it dawned on me. Remake Cass, and that is what I did. When I first started to type this story, I had NO idea what I was going to have Cass look like, how she was going to act, nor her back ground. Okay...I lied. I had a general idea for her past, but nothing was set in for my girlie. Yes, this was going to be a UndertakerXOC type story...still is. Just not the type that every one thinks. But any ways. While I was sitting at my table during break and pull out my notebook and just start scribbling ideas down. As I was going this, I got reinspired and wort this short update. I feel this is better then the other chapters as it gives some input as to Cass's life before Undertaker and some of her knowledge on things. **

* * *

><p>It had appeared that my question amused the two in front of me, as the one known as Ceil held amusement in his eye and let out a dark chuckle, while the other (Sebastion) just held a devilish smirk on his pale skin. Which in fact caused goose-bumps to crawl across my skin. The Sebastion character creeped me out, in more ways then one. There was just something about him that rubbed me wrong, I just wasn't quiet sure why. They way he acted though felt familiar, I just could not place my finger on it.<p>

I noticed my thoughts were starting to drift when the two males gave me a weird look as I was evidently staring at Sebastion. A small blush crept over my pale cheeks as I cleared my thought. "I am sorry, but did I say something that was amusing?" I said quickly to cover up my embarrassment.

"Actually miss Cassandra, we are not 'attacking' anything. We are simply doing a stake out." Ciel said, correcting my words with amusement still in his eye. I wounder what happened to his other one.

"As my master stated previously, we have an idea. We are not for sure. Master Ciel has learned from his past not to just jump at the first hunch." Sebastion explained, an under meaning carried in his words.

Yep, this guy defiantly give me the creeps and Undertaker is defiantly going to get it. I nodded my head though, signalling that I understood. For the most part at least. "Well when will this stake out happen?" I felt like as soon as I asked this, I was not going to like the answer.

Sebastion gave me that smirk once more, alright his smirk is waaaaay more creepier then Undertaker's smile.

"Tonight." Ciel answered my question befor standing back up and looking at Sebastion. "Sebastion, I want you to prepare some food for Miss Cassandra and show her to one of the many rooms we have. As she will be staying the night." Before Sebastion could answer, the blue eyed male started to leave the room.

"Yes, mi'lord." Was all I heard from the butler, though for a second I swore I heard an underlining irritation in his voice. Though I wasn't to sure. He turned to me and bowed. "Follow me if yo will."

I just nodded, not sure how I should really react. I wasn't even asked if I wanted to stay, Ciel just took it upon himself to state that I was. I somehow got the feeling that he was use to getting his way with most things. I quickly followed Sebastion out of the room and up the stairs and down another hall. In the hall held many paintings and many vases. I was amused to say the least, my home before Undertaker wasn't even this grand. Though what would I know? I was only a servant there and would have been lucky enough to see the inside of the house. As I was forced to live with the other servants.

Sebastion noticed me looking the details in the wall paper, but didn't say anything until we finally stoped at a door. He opened it with speed and grace and lead me in. "You may stay here younge miss. Dinner will be served in a few hours, but I suggest you get some chut eye before then. You will have a long night ahead of you."

There it was again, the hidden second meaning to his words, he was defanitly giving me the heebee jeebees. "Thank you Sabastion." The order that was given still rang in my head and I had noticed there weren't any other servants. I turned around the look at the butler as he left. "Sebastion." I spoke quickly as I walked over to the king sized bed and sat down.

The butler stopped and turned to me, humming his acknowledgement to my words. "Where are the other servants? I mean there has to be at least a cook." Sebastion chuckled as he replied. "There are none. I am simply just one hell of a butler. Good evening miss Cassandra."

As he said those words, I could have sworn I saw his eyes flash a bright red before he closed the door to leave me in the big empty room. If my eyes didn't deceive me and what I saw was right, then I knew why how he acted was familiar. He was a demon, great. I thought I wouldn't have to deal with any more of those things.

The more time I spent in the Phantomhive manor, the more I did not like it here, I could tell this was going to be a long night. Looking around the room I gasped at how big it was, as it held a door to a closet, a door to a private bathroom, a king sized four poster bored bed, a night stand, a vanity table with a chair, and a dresser. Okay, maybe the manor wasn't so bad, but the residents who stayed here were. I quickly walked over to the bed and sat down.

Oh sweet mercy of the heavens; this bed felt amazing. I quickly took off my heeled boots and climbed under the covers, I was not going to waste an opportunity to sleep in such a comfy bed as this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now tell me this chapter was not great in some form or another haha. JK. But do let me know what you think. I will give y'all little lovelies some heads up on next chapter. A few things will happen: Some light will be shed on Cass's past, Suspect #1 in the murders will appear, and some action will finally happen heehee.<strong>

**Question of the Chapter: What or who do you think is the one or thing going around and killing all the males? :o post your ideas ;)**

**~Kitsuu 3**


	7. Enter the Red Blob

**AN: Boo ya! Here is the lovely chapter 7**

**I have to say, this chapter holds some of those feels. So grab some tissues. **

**To the one awesome reviewer who answered my question: Razzeeberry**

**Viscount Druitt is not going to be in this story. But a cookie for you for guessing one of the suspects...GRELLIE-CHAN!**

**I was kind of sad no one else reviewed their thoughts though :( Peoples I CARE about your thoughts. I see all my little crazies follow the story, but you don't review. Why you no review *insert rage face* **

**Please review and tell me the thoughts. You all will get yummy cookies :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler. If I did, Undertaker would be the main :)**

* * *

><p><em>"Momma, why do I have to leave? Am I not a good girl?" A ten-year old Cassandra asked her mother. <em>

_The question pulled at the older woman's heart. Cassandra's mom was not considered a spring chicken, having laughing lines around the corners of her mouth and stress lines under her brown eyes. The woman had a few greys in her other wise dark red hair. The woman wasn't entirely old either, her age in the early 30's. Just the past ten years has been hard on the woman, as her only daughter would get sick every few months. A couple of the times left the child on her death-bed; how the child survived, not even the best doctors knew. It was as if Cassandra had a guardian angel watching over her. _

_The stress in the woman's life had only worsened in the past year. Late last year, her husband died of cancer and most of the Lovhert money went to medical bills for not only the husband, but daughter as well. What remaining money that was left over had gone to funeral planning and a casket. These unfortunate events lead the once very young-looking woman to appear as she did now. _

_Sadly things had not gotten better, as the family did not have enough money any more to support a child lead to putting her daughter up for adoption. Which lead to the question that was just asked by the innocent child. _

_ smiled sadly at her daughter, "No sweetie, you are mommy's little angel." _

_The mother petted the young girl's head and hugged her tightly. "Mommy just has to take care of a few things, and you can come back. Okay? Be a good girl until that day comes alright?" _

_Cassandra nodded her head vigorously, wanting to please her mother. With one last hug and another good-bye, the butler to Cassandra's new family took the child's hand and lead her to the coach that awaited them. _

_With the crack of a whip, the vehicle jolted forward and away from the house. Cassandra quickly bolted to the window and watched as her home disappeared into the distance. A tear left the child's eyes as she whispered a good-bye to her home for ten years._

* * *

><p>I awoken from my dreams by a knock on my door. My eyesight was greeted with those of Sebastion, the creepy butler. "Have a nice sleep miss?" The raven haired man asked as he stepped into the room.<p>

Sitting up, I yawned and stretched as the events from earlier passed through my mind. "Eer, yeah. How long was I asleep?" Fogginess was heard in my voice as my body was still adjusting and trying to wake up.

"You slept past dinner. I tried to wake you, but you refused to wake." The creepy butler said as I noticed he had a try in one hand. On the tray was a cup of tea and a muffin. "Master Ceil felt bad that he went ahead and ate with out you, so he had me bring this so you had something in your stomach. You might want to finish the food and drink quickly. We leave in fifteen minutes." I watched as Sebastion held his creepy smile and placed the try on the night stand next to me.

I muttered a thank you and quickly devoured the muffin, not realizing how hungry I was. Leaving the tea, I got out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom and looked at my appearance in the mirror. Flabbergasted at how horrid I looked, I quickly searched for a brush and detangled my curly hair.

My dream ran across my mind again, that was the day my life changed for the worse. My mother did come back for me. News of her death had quickly reached my adopted house hold a few short months after my arrival. The stress had finally caught up to her; her heart had given out on her. I did not have much time to grieve as at the Griffon Manor, I was nothing but a simple servant.

After the rat nest known as my hair became tamed, I went to the room again and took a full swing of the tea and sighed at the taste. Jasmin tea, imported directly from Japan, my favorite. I placed the fine tea-cup back down and put my boots back on, how they came off? I do not remember. A few more minutes passed as I continued to enjoy the tea when I heard another knock. Expecting to see the creepy man, who gives off the vibe of a demon, known as Sebastion, I shouted open. Still enjoying my quickly emptying tea-cup, I didn't notice the extra entity enter the room. Feeling as if being watched, I glanced up to see not only Sir Creepy, but Ceil as well.

The blue-eyed male gave me a simple smile as he saw the tea was gone. "It has time for us to leave. Please allow me to explain the plan as we leave my manor."

I quickly nodded, placed the tea-cup back on the night stand, and followed Sir Creepy and Ceil out of my temporary room and down to the main hall. " I was given information earlier this day that one of our suspects in the case has been spotted near the poor parts of London."

Ceil informed me as we soon left the manor and made our way to the coach. I noticed that Sir Creepy Sebastion was already waiting for us to enter the buggy. Helping his master and I in, he closed the door and then sat on top and had the horses leave the manor. My attention drew back to Ceil as he spoke again. "We are heading to the sights, our suspect has been seen, at this moment and are going to keep an eye on it."

Confused by the older adult's wording, I asked. "It?"

"Yes, its name is Grell. It is clear it is a man, but it calls itself a she. So I simply call Grell an it. Makes things less complicated."

"That is very unhealthy. Is this person even in their right mind?" I inquired, a little unsure how I felt about this Grell person.

"I do not even know the answer to this question. You will simply understand when we cross Grell's path." Ceil said, unsure of how else to explain the strange creature.

I nodded my head, remaining silent for the remainder of the ride. I am hoping after tonight I will be a bit closer in finding out about who this killer was. I had to admit, I was very fascinated by the killer, the way they killed, it was as if they had a certain hatred for the male kind. I am curious about why that was.

The ride seemed to take hours until we reached the slums of London. After the coach stopped and Sebastion once again helped us out of the buggy, I noticed Sir creepy held a strange aura to himself. "Master, it appears IT is aware of our presence and is making Its way here."

If I had not been paying attention, I would not have noticed a shudder run down the male's spine. This disturbed me, my suspicions of him being one of _them_ were becoming more of a fact. No way a normal person could sense someone. What Ceil said next, only made me more disturbed. "I sense the idiot as well."

Who were these two? I just wanted tonight to end already.

Silence quickly followed us, except for the scared whinnying that came from the horses. Without warning, Ceil started to head in the opposite direction the carriage faced, Sebastion following quickly behind him. Guessing that I was meant to follow as well, I ran to catch up with them. We walked a short distance when we soon came to an open road near the river that ran through London. I noticed Sir Creepy shuddered again, which in turn made me question just how unstable this Grell person was.

As if God himself had heard my question, a squeal could be heard be heard from about our little group. Confused to where the sound was coming from, I heard it again but it sounded closer this time.

"SEEEBBBYYYY-CHHHAAAAN!"

Not even a few seconds later a blob of red crashed from the skies and landed on Sebastion. I quickly jumped out of the way, as a loud boom echoed the empty streets. A cloud of dust stood around where I stood previously and where as it seemed, Sebastion met his untimly fate. Had I just witnessed someone's death?!

I didn't have time to register what exactly happened as the same squealing continued, even after the dust started to clear.

"Sebby. Sebby. Sebby. Sebby! Oh how I missed you, my Seb-ast-ion-chan." The girly male's voice chanted. I was now beyond confused, the shock of everything left my mouth speechless. After all the dust cleared, I saw the full damage of the impact. A crator the size of a man had been made. Pieces of bricks laid scattered around the hole, but no blood. This only confused me more.

I noticed flashes of red as the voice continued to chant the butler's name. Then the chanting was replaced with a scream as the red blob had been launched from the hole and into the water. I then saw Sebastion appear out of the hole, with no injuries. Just his tux covered in dirt. He climbed out and then brushed off the dirt.

What. The. Hell. Sebastion, also known as Sir Creepy was one of _them_. There was no doubt in my mind now. There was no way in hell a normal person could survive the impact of an attack like that, unless they were a damn demon. Memories of the night I ran, crossed my mind once more. The fire, the blood, the screams and _her_. My mind went blank in that moment, only one stayed put, in which my body gladly followed.

Run.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Sooooo. Thoughts? Who else got a little teary eyed when Cass had to leave her mommy? I know I did when I was typing. <strong>

**I couldn't help but laugh at the the nickname that Cass secretly gave Sebastion. Nor when Grell attacked Sebastion haha.**

**Question for this chapter: What is your nickname for any of the Black Butler characters?**

**Mine: Undertaker-Sexy-kun; Grell-Grellie-chan**

**Until next time**

**~Kitsuu**


End file.
